Shaded Moss
|pastaffie = Ancient Tribe |age = Unknown |death = Killed by a Twoleg monster |postdeath =StarClan |namest = Kit: Ancient: Rogue: |namesl = Unknown Shaded Moss Shaded Moss |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Rainswept Flower |familyt = Mother: Daughter: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided}} Shaded Moss is a sturdy, black-and-white tom with deep dark green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Shaded Moss yowls that Stoneteller will speak, standing beside her. He is said to be one of the strongest and most respected cats in the Tribe, and Silver Frost thinks that Stoneteller is going to appoint Shaded Moss as her replacement. Stoneteller explains about her dream of a new place for some of the cats to live, and that Shaded Moss would lead them there. Shaded Moss steps forward and says that he had expected to live his entire life in the mountains, but believes Stoneteller's dream and would keep those who want to go safe. :He, along with several cats that are going, climb up to the ridge to pick out their path out of the mountains. They return after Fluttering Bird's death, having picked out a path, and several cats crowd around him to hear about it. :The next morning, he tells the cats that are leaving that they need to rest and eat as much as they can. When Dappled Pelt protests, he says that it is only for a day or two and that they need their full strength. An argument breaks out as to whether the cats should stay or go, and Lion's Roar suggests casting stones in a vote as to whether Shaded Moss and his cats would go or leave. Stoneteller asks Shaded Moss if he would accept the result, and he replies that he wouldn't want to go without enough cats. When Bright Stream and Gray Wing return from collecting pebble, he and Tall Shadow gather them at Stoneteller's paws. He is the first to vote, voting to leave and saying he trusts Stoneteller with his life. When the vote is done and the decision is to leave, he and the cats that want to go scout out the route again. Gray Wing spots him on the ridge, explaining something to the leaving cats. :Stoneteller has Shaded Moss say a few words before the cats leave. He leaps up beside her and says that he trusts Stoneteller to know where there future lies and will always remember the mountains and the cats in them as they travel. When Misty Water mutters that they'll miss them, Shaded Moss bows his head, saying that with fewer cats to feed the hunting will be easier. Stoneteller thanks Shaded Moss and warns him about the dangers ahead, including Twolegs, Thunderpaths, foxes, badgers, and other cats. Shaded Moss says that they have discussed all of this, and when Stoneteller says to trust nothing, he responds that they will learn as they go, and that she should trust them now. Stoneteller tells them to find where their talents will blossom, and Shaded Moss leads the journeying cats away. :Gray Wing and Jagged Peak hear Clear Sky talking to Shaded Moss as they catch up to the journeying cats. Shaded Moss greets the brothers with everybody else, but asks why they are there. Gray Wing explains how Jagged Peak had set off on his own and how they had climbed up to a ridge to see the land beyond the mountains. Shaded Moss says that they need to keep going, but Moon Shadow says they need to eat first. Quick Water and Jackdaw's Cry return with a snow hare and Shaded Moss praises them on their catch. :After they eat, Shaded Moss asks how Stoneteller is, saying he feels like they've been away for moons. Gray Wing tells him she's okay, but desperately worried that she made the wrong decision. Shaded Moss points out that they were the ones that decided, and Stoneteller had just given the opportunity. They set off, and Gray Wing notices that Shaded Moss was clearly in charge, but Clear Sky also gave his opinion quite often. Shaded Moss walks in the lead when the group sets off. :When Clear Sky asks if he could catch some prey, Shaded Moss replies that they hadn't traveled far enough yet. When they reach a slippery scree, he has them go in pairs, younger cats walking on the inside with older cats. He goes first, making it safely to the other side as Gray Wing and Jackdaw's Cry are crossing. :When the eagles attack the cats he makes sure everybody is okay. When Gray Wing says they'll have to stay under the rock to stay safe, and Shaded Moss agrees that they have to protect themselves, and so they will wait. After sunset, when an eagle stretches its neck under the overhang, Clear Sky suggests they catch one themselves. Shaded Moss states that it is impossible and that there were four of them out there. At Gray Wing's urging, Shaded Moss agrees to hear what Clear Sky has to say. He approves of the plan and asks Clear Sky what they are all to do. He sends Turtle Tail, Cloud Spots, and Bright Stream to lure three of the birds away, saying, in surprise, that Bright Stream is nearly as fast as Gray Wing when Clear Sky protests. When Jagged Peak asks what he is to do, Shaded Moss tells him that he will wait under the overhand with the rest, ready to pounce when needed. :When Bright Stream is carried away by an eagle, Shaded Moss tells Clear Sky that they won't be able to find her, shaking his head and murmuring about loss when Clear Sky says that she was going to have his kits. :At dawn, Shaded Moss drags the eagle that they had killed over to them, announcing that they need to eat. He asks Clear Sky, sounding uncertain, whether he would like to return to the cave. When Clear Sky replies that he would continue, Shaded Moss tells him to honor her by carrying her in his heart, and that she gave her life for the rest of them. He struggles to sound brisk and efficient as he says they need to continue. :When the journeying cats reach a river that borders the mountains, Shaded Moss is the first to cross over the stepping stones that Hawk Swoop spots, making the crossing look easy to Gray Wing. He and Gray Wing pull Quick Water out of the river when she falls in. :Shaded Moss has the group of cats stop at a thicket to stay the night, allowing Moon Shadow and Jagged Peak to hunt. He comes up to Gray Wing as the tom is bedding down for the night, telling him to stop blaming himself for Bright Stream's death, since she knew the danger she was getting in to. Gray Wing protests that Bright Stream had been saving him, and Shaded Moss replies that Gray Wing would have done the same, and that Bright Stream wouldn't have blamed him if she were alive. Gray Wing says that if Bright Stream were alive she wouldn't have to, and Shaded Moss pads away without saying another word. Moon Shadow and Jagged Peak return with prey and Shaded Moss suggests after they eat that they should remember Stoneteller and thank her for directing them to leave the mountains. :The next morning, Clear Sky comes up to Shaded Moss and tells him that he will help them find their new home for Bright Stream's sake. Shaded Moss approves and lays his tail on Clear Sky's shoulder. He recognizes sheep when the cats see them, saying that they aren't dangerous. After Gray Wing catches a rabbit, Shaded Moss has them eat it, since they don't know when they'll find more. :Shaded Moss takes the lead again as they travel. He has them pause and explains that they will have to keep heading toward the sunrise, motioning towards pointed stones in the distance. He encourages Jagged Peak when the younger cats doesn't think that they'll ever make it. When Moon Shadow and Hawk Swoop start to hunt some birds, he calls them back, saying that there isn't a need to waste prey when they aren't hungry. :He allows Clear Sky and Gray Wing to check for danger ahead when they come up to a Thunderpath. He calls through the bushes to ask if they are okay and when the brothers return he has the cats cross in twos. After several of the cats cross, Shaded Moss has the rest cross together. They all make it safely, and Shaded Moss wants to continue going before stopping for the night. When Clear Sky suggests climbing a tree, he points out an oak, explaining about how his mother had told him about trees where the Tribe used to live. He makes Jagged Peak on the ground. When Tall Shadow and Clear Sky come back down, Shaded Moss asks what they saw, and they simply say that it was misty beyond the trees. :He takes the lead with Clear Sky once more, and when they run across a dog he replies to Jagged Peak that they used to see them in the valleys turning warmer seasons. He has them scatter when the dog appears. :When the journeying cats make it to a Twolegplace, Shaded Moss points out Twoleg dens as Shattered Ice says that Misty Water had warned about them. When Cloud Spots and Falling Feather say they don't want to go any nearer, Shaded Moss motions to the sharp peaks in the distance and says that they are heading there. He tells them they will find shelter in the Twoleg dens for the night. :The journeying cats walk down the side of a Thunderpath and into the dens. He allows Gray Wing to take the lead after they narrowly dodge a Twoleg monster. They reach an old monster den and at Rainswept Flower's suggestion, Shaded Moss nods his consent and Gray Wing thinks that it can't be easy for him being responsible and leading them, noting how weary he looked. Rainswept Flower pushes her nose into his fur and tells him to sleep while she and Gray Wing take the first watch. :After the Tribe cats get into a fight with a few kittypets, Shaded Moss announces that they were going to get away as soon as possible and that they can't afford more fighting. He sets off and the other cats follow him through the Twoleg dens, and Gray Wing realizes he is trying to travel in a straight line toward the distant peaks. Once they get out of the Twolegplace, Moon Shadow catches a small bird and pushes it towards Shaded Moss, but the tom tells them to hunt for themselves. Before the cats eat, Shaded Moss thanks Stoneteller. :The cats set off again, Shaded Moss having them cross a boggy area despite Quick Water's protests. When they reach a large Twoleg den, Shaded Moss agrees that they could stop and hunt. When Rainswept Flower suggests that the den is what they're looking for, he says that it could work and that they were close enough to visit the others. The cats bed down for the night, but the arrival of sheep interrupts them and Shaded Moss flees with the others. When they make it out into the open, he asks if they all made it and when Hawk Swoop is injured he asks if she can walk. He praises Cloud Spots when the tom wrenches Hawk Swoop's leg back in place. Due to Hawk Swoop's injury, he has the cats stay for the day, telling Quick Water she could go back in with the sheep if she'd like. :A rogue comes up to them when the cats set off again, and Shaded Moss tells him that they are just passing through when the stranger comments on how many of them there are. Shaded Moss tells him shortly that they need a new home when the tom asks what they are doing. When the stranger leaves, the journeying cats wonder about what the tom said about cats living on the other side of Highstones, and Shaded Moss wonders if they are hostile. They travel a little more and Shaded Moss lets them stop to hunt. Rainswept Flower once again wonders if they are in the place where they could live, but Shaded Moss replies that they are going to climb Highstones, since they are at the end of the sun trail. He says they will make any decisions about where they will live afterward. :While the cats are relaxing and playing around, a dog appears. Shaded Moss directs them which way to go, swerving in front of the dog's path when they reach a shiny barrier. He forces his way through a line of bushes and onto a Thunderpath. Gray Wing tries to warn the tom, but Shaded Moss runs out in front of a monster. He is flung into the air as the monster hits and kills him. :After his death, Tall Shadow secedes him in leading the journeying cats. She tells them that Shaded Moss had appointed her as his successor, and Gray Wing believes her, noting how they had spent a lot of time talking together. He is mentioned several times afterward as the cats continue in their journey in his, and Bright Stream's, memory. Thunder Rising :When Turtle Tail returns, Gray Wing recalls that Tall Shadow had been leading the moor group since Shaded Moss died. After the fire, Gray Wing remarks that Tall Shadow was the obvious choice to lead them when Shaded Moss was killed. As Gray Wing encounters dogs, he remembers that Shaded Moss said that dogs were animals one didn't want to see. When they meet a badger, Tall Shadow remembers Shaded Moss informing her of them, and that they lived in groups. The First Battle : The Blazing Star :Shaded Moss is one of many cats present after Clear Sky, Gray Wing, River Ripple, and their respective groups all promise to have one moon of peace and quiet after the Great Battle. He is joined by Rainswept Flower, Turtle Tail, Moon Shadow, and Bright Stream, and all four cats praise the groups' attempts at keeping peace. Shaded Moss praises River Ripple, calling the gray cat clever, and that Gray Wing and the others should listen and heed River Ripple's words. :Shaded Moss is one of the cats to visit Stoneteller before she dies. The Tribe Healer tells Shaded Moss, Fluttering Bird, and the others, that she will be joining them soon. Sun Shadow, Moon Shadow's son, overhears this and comes to the conclusion that it won't be long before their Tribe is in need of a new Healer. A Forest Divided :When Quiet Rain is dying, Clear Sky prods her, informing her that he was still here, but Quiet Rain does not seem to hear him, and instead calls out Shaded Moss's name. Clear Sky thinks she is so sick that she had mistaken him as Shaded Moss, so he panics. Shaded Moss speaks with Quiet Rain, and at last, Quiet Rain tells Clear Sky that she did see Shaded Moss, and that she had forgiven him for killing Rainswept Flower. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Tall Shadow's page that Tall Shadow became the leader of the group after the death of Shaded Moss. Character Pixels : Family Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed She-cat: Status Unknown Daughter: :Rainswept Flower: Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rogue Category:Supporting Character Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Early Settlers Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:A Forest Divided characters